Various embodiments disclosed herein are related to a toy, and more particularly to a toy for launching objects.
Toys for launching objects are popular with children, however, many such toys are similar in that an object is loaded into a launch mechanism of the toy, and whether by actuating a trigger or some other device, the object is released or otherwise projected from the toy.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy for launching objects that also provides additional entertainment and stimulation to the user.